Check, Please
by aolurker
Summary: Olivia takes Alex out for a very, very interesting dinner...


**Title:** Check, Please  
**Fandom:** SVU (Alex/Olivia) (YES! Alex/Olivia for anyone still reading this lovely pairing!)  
**Rated:** M / NC-17 (what else?)  
**Words:** ~3000  
**Notes:** And so we meet again... This is written for the femslash kink meme from a different site.** Prompt/Warnings:** The prompt for this story was _Law & Order SVU: Olivia/Alex – vibrator in public_ That is your summary and warnings.  
**P.S.:**Yes, you're going to hate me for where I leave this.

* * *

**Check, Please**

"Alex," Olivia tried to get the blonde to look at her but Alex was studiously avoiding the brunette's eyes. "Alex," Olivia tried again, dipping her head down in an attempt to catch the attorney's eyes. Finally she reached out and took hold of Alex's chin bringing the attorney's head up but still not being able to bring the attorney's eyes up. "Alex, come on," Olivia's voice was quiet, gentle, understanding, "Please look at me, sweetie."

Finally Alex flicked her eyes up, doing as the detective had asked, looking at Olivia. And when she did Olivia saw in those eyes the intrigue, yes, even a bit of excitement or at least anticipation, but she also saw the uncertainty, the touch of fear.

Olivia smiled tenderly and cupped the blonde's cheeks in both of her hands while holding the attorney's gaze. "No one will know," Olivia's voice remained quiet but also contained the confident assurance the detective knew Alex needed to hear. "No one. I promise. Except of course," Olivia's smile transformed slightly, becoming more sly, "Me. I'll know. And you," Olivia reached one hand up to move a piece of hair off Alex's forehead as she finished, "You'll know."

"Boy, will I," Alex mumbled as her eyes darted away briefly before returning again to Olivia's.

Olivia chuckled. "Yes, that's the point. But no one else, Alex. Just you and just me, okay?"

Alex took in a deep breath and let it out slowly still looking into Olivia's eyes, drawing the strength and confidence from them she knew she needed. Then finally, after several more seconds, she relented with a simple nod and whisper, "Okay."

Olivia's smile bloomed fully then; she knew Alex was still nervous. Hell, Olivia herself was nervous, but she also knew Alex could do this. And most importantly, she knew it would be oh, so worth it.

"Good," Olivia said, "Now come on, we're going to be late."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The elevator trip down to the first floor, the short walk from her building's front door to the curb, and then the cab ride to the restaurant Olivia had made reservations at went by mostly without incident. However, the movement required to accomplish each of those tasks acted as a stark reminder to Alex of exactly what she was doing, of exactly what Olivia was having her do. And try as she might she knew she couldn't entirely keep her body from reacting; couldn't keep the slight blush from creeping up her neck, or the slight (or perhaps not-so-slight) warmth and moisture from settling lower in her body.

She was relieved, therefore, when they got to their destination and were escorted to a small table at the back, not entirely isolated from other diners but mostly so. And the attorney was further relieved when Olivia indicated that Alex should take the seat that put the blonde's back to the rest of the dining area. It would, at least, provide her a modicum of privacy and provide them a modicum of intimacy.

After the hostess had scooted away and they were seated and settled and with her napkin in her lap, Alex seemed to be able to finally relax for the first time since Olivia had made her request earlier that evening; or at least for the first time since the attorney had acquiesced to that request.

And so the next several minutes proceeded without incident, just a typical dinner out: the menus were browsed, wine was ordered, and then dinner was ordered as well. And through it all, Alex sat in her chair with her legs crossed; happy to be able to simply not move too much, to not have the constant physical feedback and reminder that, despite the outward appearances, this really wasn't a typical dinner out.

And as one minute moved into another, as her comfort level rose, her heart rate began to ease, her sensitivity began to ease, and her hyper-awareness began to ease.

She took a breath and let some built up nervous tension (not to mention other kinds of tension) out as she exhaled.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

This, at least, was the thought that was going through Alex's mind as she lifted her wine glass for a sip.

And all would have been well except... except that's when she felt it.

Well, it wasn't just *feeling* it, it was more like *experiencing* it.

The... the vibration. The somewhat *strong* vibration.

Centered in the region just south of her belly.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

Because, well see, Olivia had noticed Alex's comfort, her relaxation. And so the detective knew that it was the perfect time to strike; to up the ante on the evening; to take it to the next level.

So it was that moment that Olivia chose to nudged the switch on the small remote she'd secretly stashed in her pocket; the one that brought to life the bullet shaped object she'd had Alex insert inside herself, the one who's presence Alex had just finally come to terms with and almost gotten used to, but which was now making itself known once again, which was now re-announcing itself, in fact, with some authority.

And the heart rate, the sensitivity, and the hyper-awareness that had just begun to ebb in the attorney's body, returned full force; nerve endings which had just started to calm became instantly and acutely reawakened and reignited.

Alex's mind, ten steps behind her body, swam as the attorney's eyes simply glazed over and the wine stopped half suspended in the air forgotten, not returning to the table but also not reaching Alex's lips.

Because Oh. My. God.

Right here. In a restaurant. Surrounded by strangers.

Oh. My. God.

All of the attorney's attention focused internally, barely able to breath as the unexpected and unexpectedly strong sensations radiated through her, ratcheting up arousal levels that had just begun to dip as those nerve endings continued to fire and respond to the internal humming, and as parts of her brain tried desperately to catch up with the situation, instinctively attempting to and knowing that she had to tap down and suppress any external reaction.

Olivia watched intently as Alex sat motionless for what seemed like forever, but which was actually only ten or fifteen seconds before the vibrations, just as suddenly as they had started, mercifully (disappointingly?) stopped. And when they did the attorney released on a whoosh the breath she'd been holding and took in another one as the muscles of her upper body released their tension and she carefully set her wine down before finally bringing her now laser focused and deep blue gaze back to Olivia's.

And when she did she saw the detective's brown eyes dancing and twinkling back at her, the mischief in them painfully unmistakable.

Alex took another breath and narrowed her eyes before hissing out in a half-whisper, half-pant, "What...what was *that*?!"

Olivia fought the smile that was insisting on gracing her features. "That," the detective leaned in so she could speak in a voice barely above a whisper, one only the two of them would hear, "What the lowest setting."

Olivia then looked on again, thinking that it's quite an amazing thing to see the color drain from a person's face while they blush at the same time.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Alex's eyes glazed over again as the attorney's mind processed not only Olivia's statement but the implications of what the rest of dinner had in store for her, and Olivia took that opportunity to quickly look around to make sure no one had taken notice of them during that last little stunt. For though the public setting was meant to set Alex on edge, was meant to skirt the edge, was even meant to push the edge, Olivia still had every intention of keeping her promise to Alex: no one else would know.

Nor should they.

This was for Alex, and for her, and for no one else.

Satisfied no one was the wiser, Olivia returned her full attention to the woman across from her, smirking when Alex's eyes came back into focus to give the detective a hard stare, but one that packed little punch. For though the detective knew Alex was now fully aware of what lay ahead, and though the detective could see the slight trepidation in Alex's gaze, she could also see the dilated pupils in that gaze. And that told her, assured her, that despite Alex's new knowledge, the attorney's excitement and arousal levels had certainly not decreased; that they had even, perhaps, increased.

God this was going to be good. And fun. Yes, definitely worth it.

Olivia saw Alex take in another deep breath as the blonde reached for and picked up her water, bringing it to her lips, trying unsuccessfully to keep the slight shaking from her hands. And Olivia just smirked again.

A smirk that got bigger when she saw the waiter approach with the food.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

By the expression on Olivia's face, Alex was at least somewhat prepared for what she knew was coming; as prepared as she could be, at least. And so when the waiter appeared at her elbow moments later, she was at least able to contain the squeak that tried to escape her when Olivia flipped whatever devil-spawn remote control she had in her possession, causing the vibrations to start right on queue as Alex had expected.

The attorney clenched her jaw and clenched regions lower and breathed quietly through her teeth as the waiter began setting the food down in front of them. When he was done, he asked if they needed anything else. Olivia, that mischief still in her eyes, looked over at Alex, causing, of course, the waiter to do the same.

Alex glared just a split second longer at Olivia then smiled tightly at the waiter before, somehow, some way, managing to croak out, "We're good, thank you."

When the waiter left with a cheery entreaty for them to enjoy their dinner, Olivia turned the vibrations off once again, once again allowing Alex's shoulders slumped and her lungs to function. After a moment of recovery she lifted her head and gave the brunette a witheringly look across the table. Olivia, enjoying this way too much, just smiled and took a bite of her newly arrived dinner.

And so the rest of the meal went, Olivia taking opportune moments to turn the bullet on, leaving it going, experimenting with bumping up the strength of the vibrations here and there, and the pattern in which she dolled those vibrations out, so very VERY much enjoying watching Alex squirm, both physically and emotionally, enjoying the small sounds the attorney covered as coughs, enjoyed the pleading looks the attorney threw Olivia's way, enjoyed the constant color in the attorney's cheeks and the slightly dazed look in her eyes.

Alex, for her part, wasn't sure what she was feeling; for her head was spinning right along with her body. With each wolfish look from Olivia, with each pulse from below, her arousal climbed, her inner muscles tensed, her nipples tightened, her hips twisted and turned on their own accord, her clit ached for attention, burning hotter and hotter, her panties soaked, her desire skyrocketed, and her sense of decorum became harder and harder to keep a hold of.

God, she couldn't believe she was doing things.

She couldn't believe she was allowing this.

What people would say! What they would think!

And yet... and yet...

She closed her eyes against another strong pulse that tightened her belly and caught her breath.

...in the end... holy fuck it was delicious.

So. Fucking. Delicious.

And once again, so so so fucking worth it.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

But all good things must eventually end. And finally, when Olivia powered the bullet up to its highest level then down then up and down again in three quick but so powerful pulses, a small whimper was drawn from Alex's lips and Olivia knew it was time to give the attorney some immediate relief, even if she didn't plan to give her immediate release.

Olivia lowered the vibration to a low hum and once again took a quick look around to make sure one more time that no one was paying them any undue attention. When she was sure that they were still the only two aware of what they were doing, she reached across the table and laid one hand on top of Alex's.

When the attorney brought her head up to look upon the detective with aroused and desperation filled eyes, Olivia spoke. "Would you like me to take you home, Alex?" Olivia's gaze burned into the attorney's eyes as she asked the question quietly, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear the blonde say it, admit it, admit it along with admitting so much more.

Alex inhaled against the flood of sensations, the physicals ones emanating in her core and the emotional ones emanating from her lover's eyes and words. She nodded. Because, lord yes, she wanted Olivia to take her home.

Off the quick and emphatic nod from Alex, Olivia herself took a quick inhale before plowing on, her voice remaining quiet, her gaze remaining steady, "What if I said that when I get you home I want to take off all your clothes, leaving you naked and exposed in front of me? What if I said that after that I want to lay you on your back on our bed and straddle your face and have you lick me out until I scream your name?"

Alex's eyes widened as her heart about stopped, her stomach fluttered and her core gripped hard around the small object inside her as blood rushed to her face and further moisture flooded her pussy.

"Would you still want me to take you home, Alex?" Olivia asked, her voice remaining deceptively calm and steady.

Alex, both hands flat on the table continued to hold Olivia's eyes with her own, no one in the world existing in this moment except the two of them. "Yes," she breathed out her answer.

A ghost of a satisfied smile touched Olivia's lips as her own stomach fluttered and she continued on, "And what if then I said I wanted to tease you, tease you with that toy inside of you and tease you with others like it? What if I said I wanted to tease you all night long? Tease you until you're begging me, Alex, *begging me* for release?"

Alex's lips had fallen open, utterly and complete enthralled and caught in the moment, her breaths were coming in shallow pants and she could only barely maintain the eye contact with Olivia as her mind provided the images of what Olivia was describing and her body just revved and coiled and tightened.

When Alex didn't answer but just continued to stare with heavy lids, flushed face and parted and swollen lips, Olivia prompted, "Would your answer still be the same, Alex?"

Alex blinked and swallowed, barely managing to rasp out a distracted and automatic, "Yes."

Another smile touched Olivia's lips. "Good." She then turned off the vibration, causing Alex to slump in relief but also at the loss. However, Olivia needed the blonde's next answer to be un-coerced and entirely honest. "And what if I said that while I do all that," the detective swallowed hard herself, her own confession and desires about to be voiced, "While I do all that I want to have you handcuffed to the headboard so that you're helpless and completely at my whim? So that I could do all those things and so much more and you would be powerless to stop me?"

Alex finally lost the battle to the keep her eyes open and almost, ALMOST, lost the battle entirely. Her lids slid shut, a quiet but definite moan escaping her throat, and strong shiver rattled through her entire body, her inner muscles pulsing and gripping, nerves still firing despite the current lack of vibration. For, good god, she didn't think she'd ever been so close to coming without anyone actually touching her; coming from imagery alone; coming from desire alone; coming from promises alone; coming from want alone.

When she'd managed to take a breath or two and managed to get slightly better control of her reactions, she opened her eyes again to find dark eyes staring back at her, but eyes that also had a touch of uncertainty, the same uncertainty that had probably been in her eyes an hour earlier.

And so she turned her wrist over such that it was now her hand that covered Olivia's and looking deeply into those eyes, she assured the detective with her touch and her gaze and her words, just as Olivia had earlier done for her. "I would still say 'yes', Liv," she paused then and licked her lips before finishing, "In fact, I'd say 'yes please'."

The two women shared another moment looking into each other's eyes, shared another moment of anticipation and understanding and building arousal before that mischievous twinkle returned to Olivia's eye and an impish smile returned to her lips. She then tore her gaze away and raised her hand, impatiently signaling for the waiter with a quick, "Check, please."


End file.
